


6 months of Ice cream

by hollstein_af



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Ice Cream Shop AU, POV Second Person, just a series of related one shots, mindless fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstein_af/pseuds/hollstein_af
Summary: Carmilla works in an ice cream shop, Laura is just drowning her sorrows. Neither of them expected their first meeting to lead to falling in love





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm still here!
> 
> I've had the worst writers block lately and lost my confidence but I thought I would do something for the lead up to christmas. 
> 
> Each chapter will be a different month. 
> 
> Sorry the first one is short but more to come soon

The first time you meet Laura Hollis its raining. The store is empty on account of the weather and you’re counting down the hours until you get to leave. Heavy drops are thudding against the roof and rolling down the windows. 

You consider shutting up early when she comes through the door looking wet and miserable. She wears her emotions all over her face. Something about her sad puppy eyes makes you take pity on her. 

"Hey, can I get you anything, cutie?". 

She bites her lower lip and hums thoughfully as she considers all of the flavors. Adorable. 

"Uh, could I have one scoop of chocolate, one scoop of cookie dough and one scoop of Nutella, please?". 

You start scooping and she takes a seat on one of the high stools at the counter. She’s so small she has to stand on her toes to get up there. With a sigh, she slumps down and stares into space. 

The way her eyes light up when you push her bowl towards her is equal parts funny and endearing. 

She doesn't talk at all for ten minutes. For some reason you get the feeling that she's not the type to be this quiet but you’re not the type to poke your nose into other people's business so you don't ask. Until she sighs for like, the eighth time and you can't take it anymore. 

You raise an eyebrow. 

"Rough day?". 

She breaks out of her daze to look at you with her big brown eyes. 

"My dad thinks I'm on a date right now" she confesses. 

"Why would he think that?". 

She sighs yet again. 

"I was meant to be going on a date! But then she called and blew me off and I was going to tell my dad but he was just so excited for me and I just-, I couldn't. So I came here to hide until I have to go home. And then I have to tell that I lied and...". 

Once she gets started talking she sure can talk a lot but Her rambling is kind of cute. 

"Or you could just not tell him, if its stressing you out this much" you suggest. 

She blinks at you several times as if you were from space. 

"You mean just keep lying to him? I couldn't do that! He'd see right through me. It wouldn't be right". 

She puts a ridiculously large spoonful of ice crean into her mouth. 

"Right and wrong... such a simplistic way to look at the universe" you say. 

She looks like she wants to argue with you but instead just huffs and goes back to eating gloomily. You know you're going to regret it but you take pity on her. Its your turn to sigh dramatically as you untie your apron and walk out from behind the counter and sit at the stool next to her. 

You hold out a hand for her to shake. 

"Hey, I'm Carmilla". 

The girls face is furrowed with confusion but she shakes your hand anyway. 

"Laura" she says. 

“What do you do?". 

"Um, I'm a student at Silas" Laura still sounds perplexed.

"Great. I work at an ice cream shop. Lets do this again some time".

With that you get off the stool and return to your position behind the counter.

Laura shakes her head in bewilderment. 

"What just happened?". 

"The worlds shortest date, sweetheart". 

Theres a look of dawning comprehension on her face. 

"There, now you don't have to lie to your dad. Tell him that you went out for ice cream, your date was an asshole but at least she paid for lunch". 

A small, crooked smile tugs at Laura’s lips. 

“Thanks" she says softly. 

You don't say anything but you can't help smiling back at her.


	2. February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little extra time so here is the next part! These will start to get longer I promise.
> 
> Thank so much for all your comments on the last chapter!

The next time you see Laura is valentines day. As a general rule, you're not a fan of the holiday; partially because the shop is always busy. The whole place is packed with couples and you’re feeling irritable. 

when Laura walks through the door its like she brings the sunshine with her, despite the fact that its raining outside. You suddenly feel significantly less annoyed. 

She’s wearing a sweater with little cats on it and a misshapen hat that you suspect she knitted herself. Somehow she manages to look attractive even in the nerdiest of outfits.

She smiles brightly when you catch her eye and starts to weave her way through all of the couples. 

“Hey!" She sits at the only available stool left at the counter. 

“Hey". 

Laura scans the room, taking in the crowd. 

"Wow, if I had known you were this busy I would've stayed home". 

You're secretly glad she didn't, but she doesn't need to know that so you just shrug. 

"Valentines Day" you say darkly by way of an explanation. 

"Well that explains your hat" She gestures to the stupid, pink heart covered paper hat you've been forced to wear. 

Her nose crinkles as she tries not to laugh at you. You grumble under your breath. Any chance of her thinking that you’re cool is long gone. 

"What flavor do you want?" You change the subject. 

"Oh right, ice cream. Of course. Thats what I came for. Chocolate please". 

Her awkward babbling makes you grin. You duck your head so she doesn't see your smile. 

You lean over the counter and slide a bowl of chocolate ice cream to her.

She starts eating, looking happy as a kid on Christmas morning. 

"No date today?" You ask casually. 

Laura actually laughs at that. 

"Yeah, thats a no. My love life is looking pretty, seriously grim". 

"Could be worse, you could be like them" you drawl in a stage whisper, inclining your head towards a cluster of gross couples. 

Her laugh is the best sound you've heard all day. Your heart flutters like a damn schoolgirl. 

"Must be nice sometimes though" she trails off wistfully. 

You don't really know what to say so you just scoop another blob of ice cream into her bowl. She looks so pleased that you’re starting to think she might have a sugar habit.

You have a lot of flaws but lack of self awareness has never been one of them; you know you have a bit of a crush on this girl. Probably have since you first met her. 

She chatters animatedly for the next little while, occasionally pausing while you leave to serve another customer. Before you know it the crowd has thinned out and she starts getting ready to leave. She digs around for her wallet but you wave her down. 

"Don't worry about it". 

"Oh no-, I couldn't-". 

"Its just a scoop of ice cream, cutie".

"You know, if you keep giving me free ice cream you might never get rid of me" she teases "I might just keep coming back". 

"Maybe I want you to come back".


	3. March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your lovely comments guys! They've made me so happy!

Laura's visits start to become a regular thing in march. At least once a week you find her sitting at her usual seat, smiling up at you. These are always your favourite days. 

Sometimes she brings her coursework with her and works away at it, her face bunched adorably with concentration while you ply her with ice cream. 

On the last day of march Laura brings something different with her. Or rather, someone different, in the form of a short middle aged man.

Laura seems to be dragging her feet, lagging a little behind the man. She grabs his arm just as they reach the door. 

"Maybe we should go somewhere else! Look, it's really busy in here" she mutters as they enter. 

The man frowns and shakes his head. 

"Come on sweetie, I want to know whats so amazing about this ice cream. You can't seem to stay away from it". 

"Dad...". 

Apparently admitting defeat Laura follows her father to the counter. 

You can't wipe the amused smirk off your face. 

"Hey, cupcake". 

Laura's father turns his attention from the ice cream to you. 

“Hey, Carm". Laura smiles shyly.

Her father looks from you to Laura then back to you again, a look of understanding playing across his features. He mouths a silent "oh" at Laura, clearly under the impression that he's being subtle.

"You know what honey, I just remembered I have to make a phone call. I'll just wait in the car and you can order" he presses a twenty dollar note into her hand. "And uh- it'll be a long call, so you know, take your time" he gives Laura a significant look before leaving. 

Laura covers her face and flops down on her seat dramatically, groaning. 

You let out a quiet chuckle and she peeks at you from between her fingers. 

"Well that was precious" you're unable to resist teasing her a little. 

"So this is what an aneurysm feels like. Awesome". 

Her face is a beautiful shade of pink when she finally emerges from behind her hands. 

"I'm just gonna go and die of mortification" she says.

"Hey no, if you die we'd go out of business. Your ice cream habit is single handedly keeping this place running". 

She laughs in disbelief.

“Well, considering you never let me pay, I might actually be the one to put you out of business" she jokes.

You make a vague noise of agreement.

"So what'll it be today?"

"Oh, uh one banana and one cookies and cream, please". 

You get to work scooping. 

"I apologise for my father" she says, still a little pink in the face. 

"Mmm, that was adorable". 

"Yeah, adorable. My father treating me like a toddler in front of pretty girls, not mortifying at all" her voice is quiet and a little sarcastic, like shes talking half to you and half to herself. 

She doesn't seem to realise what she's said, too caught up in her own embarrassment to notice but you feel your own face start to heat up. 

You turn around, under the guise of cleaning the ice cream scoop, hiding the faint blush spreading on your cheeks.


	4. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy, maybe too cheesy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like how this chapter turned out so I apologise in advance. 
> 
> Its been a stressful couple of days! Anyway, hope you all have a wonderful weekend!

The first time Laura stops by after hours is an accident. You’re getting ready to wipe down the the counter and lock up when you hear the familiar tinkle of the bell above the door. If it had been anybody else you would have been irritated; but instead you feel that thrill of eager anticipation you've come to assosiate with Laura.

She's already gotten herself comfortable in her favourite spot before she notices that all of the tables are paked up and its closing time. Her eyes widen at the realization, making her look a little like bambi.

"Oh my god, you're closing, aren't you? I'm so sorry, I'll leave".

Its embarrassing how dissapointed you are. Laura has become one of the few people whose company you actually prefer to your own.

"You're fine, its not closing time yet" you lie (poorly).

Laura narrows her eyes at you, before looking pointedly at the tables with their chairs stacked on top of them.

"Oh, it’s not closing time, huh?" She asks.

You know you've been caught out but you still don't really want her to go.

"Ok, yeah, it is" you admit.

Shes already getting up.

“I knew it! I'm just gonna go-".

"Or you could stay" You suggest as casually as possible "theres still two scoops of the maple ice cream left. And if nobody eats it it'll get thrown out".

Laura looks like shes trying hard not smile.

“I guess when you put it like that...it was would be irresponsible for me to let perfectly good ice cream go to waste".

You hum in agreement, already dishing it up.

“I don't think either of us want that on our concience" you say, sliding the bowl to her.

She sits back down and your eyes meet over the counter. The soft overhead lights bring out the warm caramel tones in her eyes and you feel like you could get lost in them forever. Theres some kind of ethereal lightness she exudes that makes you feel impossibly warm and soft inside.

You clear your throat and tear your gaze away from her before you become tempted to do something stupid.

She starts eating but pauses almost immediately, a small frown forming.

"Something wrong, cupcake?".

Her cheeks are a little pink.

"I was just thinking-, since you're off the clock and everything; maybe you might like to join me?" She sounds slightly nervous and maybe a little hopeful.

Wordlessly you leave your position behind the till to sit at the empty stool next to her, unable to keep a tiny smile from tugging at the corner of you lips. You must being going soft.

She pushes her ice cream bowl closer to you, handing you a spoon.

“There’s enough here for both of us" she says.

“Laura Hollis willing giving up ice cream....never thought I'd live to see the day" you say in mock wonder.

She shoves you playfully.

"Hey! You know what? I changed my mind now, you can't have any" she says but makes no move to take back the bowl.

You laugh quietly. You can't believe how easy it is to be around her.

Laura talks in between spoonfuls as the two of you plow through the ice cream together. The way she talks with her hands and her whole body is incredibly endearing. You're  pretty sure your expression is disgustingly smitten right now but you can't bring yourself to care.

You’re doing fine until Laura gets a smudge of ice cream on the corner of her lip. Your brain seems to short circuit for a moment when her tongue pokes out to slowly lick it away. To make matters worse, you imagination betrays you by providing you with images of what it would be like if it was your tongue instead. What it would be like to just lean forward a few centimeters and press your lips together.

Its Laura’s voice that pulls you out of your spiral.

"It's getting pretty late, I should probably get home before my dad gets worried".

"Right. Of course".

You stand and stretch, following Laura to the door.

She just looks at you for a beat before throwing her arms around you in a tight hug. You stiffen at the unexpected contact, then find yourself relaxing into her arms. Her body fits into yours perfectly like you were made to be fitted together. You hold onto each other for a second longer than strictly platonic buddies would.

She looks flustered when she pulls back, cheeks tinged pink again.

"Goodnight, Carm".

She closes the door behind her, leaving you on your own with nothing but the faint smile on your face. This girl is going to be the death of you and you're loving every minute of it.


	5. May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been a super busy and stressed bee this week and it took me ages to get around to writing this!
> 
> Thank you so much for all your words of encouragement, they really do make me so happy!

Theres a soft quiet that fills the store at the end of every day, long after all the customers have stopped coming. Nothing but the flow of thoughts circulating around your head disrupts the silence. Lately these thoughts may or may not have been straying to Laura more often than you care to admit. 

You unconsciously reply her smile in your mind, the way it makes your stomach swoop. You’re remembering a particularly good conversation with her when she appears at the door, almost as though your thoughts had summoned her. 

You smirk and flip the sign from 'closed' to 'open'. 

There are fewer and fewer days now where she doesn’t visit. You don't know whether she keeps showing up because she enjoys the company or because she has a serious ice cream addiction, you suspect maybe both. Either way you're not complaining because it means you get to spend time with her.

"Hey, Carm". 

She sits neatly at her favourite stool. 

"Cupcake" you acknowledge her with a faint smile.

"I know it's late, I wasn't going to come but-" she looks flustered. "-I wanted to see you". 

Your heart misses a beat. You decide to play it casual.

"It has nothing with the free ice cream then?". 

A flash of something, maybe dissapointment, crosses her face. It's gone in an instant, replaced by her usual smile. You wonder if you imagined it. 

“well, the free ice cream is definitely appreciated...". 

"What'll it be tonight?". 

She hums thoughfully. 

"I don't know" she says finally. 

You’re a little bit surprised, Laura usually knows exactly what she wants. You suddenly get an idea. 

"Close your eyes" you say. 

“What?" She splutters. 

"Close your eyes and open your mouth" you repeat patiently. 

She looks confused but her eyes flutter closed anyway. 

"What am I about to eat?" She asks. 

You pick up one of the little plastic spoons that are usually used for samples and scoop a tiny blob of green ice cream onto it. You cross the counter to stand in front her, carefully putting the spoon into her mouth and trying not to fixate on her lips. 

The way her face screws up in disgust makes you laugh. Her eyes open immediately, landing on yours in a very acusitory way. 

"Urgh! Carm, what the frilly hell was that?". 

"Spinach ice cream". 

You're still laughing and she's making a valiant attempt to look mad but she can't quite fight off her own smile. 

"You are unbelievable". 

You're suddenly aware of just how close you are to her. She’s biting her lip as her eyes travel slowly down your face. The proximity is overwhelming. Shes so beautiful and preoccupied with staring intently at your mouth. 

Its not clear who leans in first, all you know is that you're kissing and it’s even better than you imagined.

She makes a small squeaking noise in the back of her throat as your lips press together frantically. Her hands thread through your hair and you have to bite back a moan when she pulls lightly on the roots. You step in between her legs, needing to be as close to her as possible. The way her lips taste vaguely like spinach ice cream makes you laugh into her mouth. You're not usually a fan but on her it tastes like the best flavor. Nothing has ever felt as right as kissing her does. 

Eventually you have to pull back, just to catch your breath. Laura rests her forehead against yours, looking distinctly ruffled. 

"Wow". She says breathlessly. 

You can't quite believe you've rendered Laura Hollis speechless.


	6. June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys! My Internet cut out for the week! 
> 
> Anyway, here we are, the last chapter! Thank you so much for reading this and being so lovely and supportive, you guys are the best!

You’re finally finished for the day when the knock on the door rings through the store.

"We're closed" you call out irritably.

There's a slight pause before the knocking resumes. Summer customers are the worst. You turn around with a scowl that slides right off your face the second you realise who it is at the door.

You flip the sign from 'closed' to 'open' with a smirk and let Laura in.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing here so late?".

Laura is almost buzzing with a nervous energy but you also recognize the determined glint in her eyes. She's a woman on a mission.

"I'm here to ask you on a date" she announces.

In general you’re not a smiley person, but she seems to bring it out of you automatically. Its easy with her.

You pretend to consider but you both know that your answer was always going to be yes.

Before you can even get the words out she starts talking again.

"I was going to text you but then I realized that I don't even have your number and I know that you don’t close till 10 on Wednesday so...here I am" she finishes awkwardly.

"Give me your phone"

You hold out your hand and she places a small fliptop into your palm sheepishly.

You quickly type in your number and hand it back to her. She grins down at it and starts typing rapidly. You’re confused until you feel your own phone vibrate in your pocket.

 **Unknown number** : so, will you go out with me?

A small laugh escapes your lips.

“You are such a nerd" you say affectionately.

"A nerd who you're going on a date with?".

Instead of answering you take a step forward and kiss her in a way you've wanted to since you first met her. Her arm hooks around the back of your neck as she reciprocates enthusiastically. Her body feels hot against yours, backing you up against the counter. You’re trying to pour everything you're feeling into this kiss. She moans softly when you bite down lightly on her lower lip. Its a sound you think you might want to keep hearing for the rest of your life.

Its over far too soon for your liking. She pulls back just far enough to look at you, her arms still firmly around you. Her eyes are bright and wide and so beautiful.

"Thats a yes, right?".

"Its a yes" you confirm.

She surges forward to press her lips against your cheek. You feel yourself blush uncharacteristically.

"Where did you want to take me on this date?" You ask.

She smiles widely.

"Probably not out for ice cream".


	7. Epilogue: December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an unnecessary epilogue that nobody asked for! 
> 
>  
> 
> This is the last chapter for real now, I promise!

You awake to the cold point of Laura's nose pressing into the back of your neck as her otherwise warm body snuggles into you. A tiny shiver goes down your spine.

"Your nose is cold" you mumble, your voice still husky with sleep.

"You should be used to the cold by now, you work in an ice cream shop" she agrues sleepily.

You're too tired to dignify that with a response. You grumble and roll over so that you’re face to face. Her face is soft and peaceful, eyes still closed .Her hair is spread across her yellow pillow, surrounding her head like a halo. A beam of morning sun illuminates her skin through a gap in the curtains, she looks like shes almost glowing. Even though you've been together 6 months, you’re still struck by how beautiful she is.

You just look at her for another moment before leaving a small kiss against her shoulder. She doesn’t open her eyes but her mouth twiches into a tired smile.

You pull her in closer and tuck her head securely under your chin. Her nose starts to warm against your neck. Soon the rhythm of her slow breathing begins to lull you back to sleep.

You’re brain feels pleasantly fuzzy and you’re drifting off again when Laura starts to stir in your arms. You can tell shes waking up before she even speaks. You groan loudly.

"Laura, no. It’s too early".

She feels around for her phone.

"Its almost 10 am" she says.

“mmm" you hum "too early".

She laughs and presses a quick kiss to the column of your throat before pulling away from you and getting out of bed. Immediately you miss her warmth.

You burrow further under the covers. If Laura wants to get up, thats her mistake and you have no intention of following her.

"Carm, I think it snowed last night!" She calls excitedly.

"I'm sleeping".

"Come on! Lets go outside and see" you can hear her voice growing louder as she approaches.

"No".

Everything is suspiciously quiet for a second, then you feel a sudden weight on top of you. You open your eyes to find Laura sitting on you, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Let's go outside" she suggests again.

"Or you could just come back to bed".

She leans down and starts attacking your face with tiny kisses.

"Or we could go outside and  _then_ we can go back to bed" she says between kisses.

You decide that this is a fair enough compromise and follow her out into the snow with only mild complaining. The fact that you're wearing an ugly christmas sweater is a testament to how much you like Laura.

Her tiny yard is covered in glimmering snow, kind of reminding you of vanilla ice cream. Small white flakes fall from the sky and you have to admit it's pretty beautiful.

Laura's gloved hand grips yours tightly. She's looking around, radiant with happiness. Her attention turns back to you with a dopey smile, one which you're sure is mirrored on your own face.

There are snowflakes catching on her eyelashes and in her hair. She looks so pretty that you have to kiss her.

Her hands come up to cup your face, her lips feel especially warm in comparison to the chilly air.

She pulls away.

"We should make a snowperson!".

You can't help feeling lucky that she choose  _your_ shop to hide in after her canceled date. You owe your entire relationship to her sweet tooth.

Laura looks up at you from her snowperson, maybe feeling the intensity of your gaze.

"What?" She asks curiously.

You think you're in love with her.

"Nothing".

She grins and beckons you to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an questions about this au or anything, you can find me on tumblr! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I got a new tumblr (elizabeth-spielsdorf) if you wanna talk to me!
> 
> Anyway sorry i dont know what this is

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [6 Months of Ice Cream (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657582) by [Shipsaresinking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsaresinking/pseuds/Shipsaresinking)




End file.
